El legendario de la Región del Hielo (Reescrito)
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Esta es la historia, parecida pero al mismo tiempo diferente, del "Legendario de la Región del Hielo", espero le guste! -como siempre nada me pertenece solo la historia.


\- ¿Estás seguro? Si lo haces, no hay vuelta atrás -advirtió con voz seria-

-Si, estoy seguro, además, no voy a envejecer, ni morir naturalmente, junto con que ni mi madre ni mis amigos creen en mí, así que ¿Qué tengo que perder? -dijo suspirando profundamente-

-suspira- De acuerdo entonces, pero, tendrás que crear a tus propios legendarios para que custodien la región, y ya estoy enterado de que Samaya e Hikari están haciendo un tercer sustento del mundo en la Región del Hielo, así que ya tienes un lugar en el cual estar -dijo y Pokemon presente asintió- Ah, otra cosa, asegúrate de que nadie, ni siquiera mis hijos, se enteren de lo que está pasando en la Región del Hielo, hasta que todo esté listo

-No tengo ningún problema, pero… ¿Por qué exactamente? -pregunto con curiosidad-

-Bueno, quiero ver sus caras cuando descubran quien eres jeje~ -al segundo presente le salió una gota en la nuca-

-Supongo que tu lado lúdico esta saliendo ¿Verdad? -inquirió mas para el mismo que para el otro Pokemon-

-Si, pero ¿Dónde esta lo divertido de la vida sin él? -al otro presente simplemente le creció de la gota en su cabeza, pero de todos modos le dio la razón-

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-En este instante

Un brillo dorado cubrió el lugar.

…

Fue una sorpresa para todos, realmente nadie podía creérselo, la Región del Hielo finalmente abrió su propia liga, al principio, casi nadie entro, de hecho muchos ni siquiera pensaron en eso, tomando en cuenta la muy mala fama de la Región del Hielo, incluso mas que la de Alola que era considerada una región turística, pero, con el pasar de los meses, era evidente que la Región del Hielo estaba ganando fortaleza, eso, y el hecho de que se habían visto Pokemon realmente extraños en la región, hasta el momento solo se han visto cinco.

El primero, fue un ciervo blanco con las astas en ángulos muy extraños pero elegantes, se le podía ver una goya brillante en el medio de las astas, su tamaño podría rivalizar con el de Xerneas, incluso tenía características similares a este.

El segundo, fue una criatura parecida a Celebi y un Bellossom, tenia cuerpo como Celebi, sin embargo, llevaba un "vestido" parecido al de Bellossom, solo que, de colores azules y celestes, fue vista bailando en una nevada en medio del bosque.

El tercero, este era muy parecido a Lugia, el Guardian de los Mares, sin embargo, este "Lugia" era de color azul oscuro, tanto que en la imagen apenas se podía ver, ya que estaba en el mar, lo único que lo diferenciaban eran sus ojos plateados brillantes y una "gema" blanca en su frente.

El cuarto, en la imagen apenas se puede ver, lo único que se podía diferenciar, es que parecía estar volando por una fuerte ventisca y que era de color amarillo claro, la única prueba de su existencia.

El ultimo, pero no menos importante, el quinto, fue visto cerca de una grieta en el suelo, en la imagen lo único que se podía ver eran un fondo blanco y unos distintivos ojos azules.

Nadie sabia que eran estos Pokemon, algunos realmente se parecían a los Pokemon legendarios, sin embargo, nada era seguro, pero como bien dice el dicho "La curiosidad mato al Meowth".

Y en este caso, el Meowth realmente podría morir.

…

Un grupo de personas se encontraba caminando por las heladas calles del Pueblo Yukigafuru, realmente estaban temblando de frio, a pesar de llevar varias capaz de abrigos.

El hombre de cabello canoso, que se encontraba delante de todos, decidió intentar animar a sus otros acompañantes más jóvenes.

Oak: ¡Un poco mas jóvenes! ¡Pronto llegaremos al laboratorio de la Profesora Glace! -grito para animar a su "pupilos"-

Gary: abuelo -logro gruñir- No…, sabes que olvídalo ¿Cuánto falta de todos modos? -abrazándose a sí mismo-

Oak: esta en la colina de allá -apuntando a una colina cruzando todo el pueblo-

Dawn: Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Ya quiero salir de este frio! -grito temblando de pies a cabeza-

Susume, susume! Kangaetecha osoi kara  
Kasoku suru omoi wa, denkousekka de  
Mayotte ru hima nante nai deshou?

Misty: ¿De donde viene esa voz? -pregunto curiosa de la hermosa voz que cantaba-

May: no lo sé, pero debo admitir que canta hermoso -sonriendo escuchando la letra-

Makenai nigenai yamanai ame nante nai  
Namida gyutto koraete, kishikaisei  
Fumidase! Sugu ni hareruya

Brock: esa es la voz de un angel ¡Debo conocer a la hermosa chica! -dijo e inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia la voz-

Max: el nunca cambiara -suspiro junto con todos-

Oak: de todos modos, será mejor seguirlo, no vaya a causar problemas, ya que, si lo hace, no podremos sacarlo tan fácilmente de la cárcel -dijo seriamente comenzando a caminar hacia donde corrió Brock-

Gary: ¿Por qué lo dices abuelo? -pregunto curioso-

Oak: porque, a pesar de que Hielo es la región más débil de todas las regiones, aun es una región en la que no está junto con las regiones centrales, por lo tanto, no tengo poder sobre ella -esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, tendrían que caminar con cuidado de lo contrario, tendrían problemas-

Butsukariatte  
Moeru omoi oobaahiito  
Mayoi haratte  
Hoero raimei no you ni  
Rikutsu ja nai mirai wo ima  
Saa, kono te de kirihiraku n da

Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban  
Mada minu mirai e  
OH YEAH tachimukatte

OH YEAH nando datte  
Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban  
Hitori ja nai kara  
OH YEAH tomaranaide OH YEAH  
Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e

May: realmente esa voz es hermosa -escuchando atentamente la voz, aunque ahora parecían ser dos-

Ureshii koto mo, toki ni kuyashi namida mo  
Nan datte wakeaeru bokura nara hora  
Kowai mono nante mou nai deshou?

Susume, susume! Bibittecha osoi kara  
Itsu datte atattekudakero no sutairu de  
Tobikome! Michi wa mieruya

Enjin zenkai  
Hayaru kodou oobaadoraibu  
Yowamushi nante  
Zenryoku supiido topparatte  
Mita koto nai mirai wo ima  
Saa, kono te de tsukamitoru n da

Siguieron la voz hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había gente reunido en un círculo, en medio de el pudieron ver a una castaña con, sorpresivamente, un short celeste, con remera rosa junto con botas del mismo color, y una bata blanca con detallas rosas en la parte de abajo y en las mangas. Junto a ella había una Sylveon y ambas estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, que venia de un reproductor que estaba detrás de ellas.

Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban  
Mada minu mirai e  
OH YEAH te wo nobashite  
OH YEAH nando datte  
Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban  
Hitori ja nai kara  
OH YEAH osorenaide  
OH YEAH  
Donna mirai mo koete miseru kara

Nando mo tachiagaru kara  
Akiramenai kara  
Yume wa yume no mama de nanka  
Owaraseyashinai kara

Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban  
Mada minu mirai e  
OH YEAH tachimukatte  
OH YEAH nando datte  
Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban  
Hitori ja nai kara  
OH YEAH tomaranaide  
OH YEAH  
Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e

La canción había terminado junto con una reverencia de las bailarinas y las "cantantes", sin embargo, el Profesor noto algo que los demás jóvenes no habían notado.

Esa Sylveon también canto… En el idioma humano…

…

Una criatura felina rosada estaba abrazándose del frio que sentía en esa ventisca, no importa que tan alto volaran o que tan rápido, no podían salir de esta ventisca.

Mew: ¡Que frio! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que tocarnos la parte sur de la Region?! -grito temblando-

Para su desgracia, la respuesta de su compañero no ayudo.

Mewtwo: por que Arceus nos mando a verificar esta parte, ya que somos los mas poderosos Psíquicamente, y solo un ser de nuestro calibre podría crear tal ventisca -le recordó sin remordimiento-

Mew suspiro, el frio le quitaba las ganas de discutir con su clon, como siempre hacían, así que simplemente refunfuño por lo bajo.

Siguieron su camino sin rumbo, sin notar que unos ojos redondos azules los estaban observando entre el fuerte viento.


End file.
